Spirit of the Ocean
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: It is time to see who my true enemies are and who are my friends, keeping my secret hidden…But the secret was only the beginning there was a lot more than I thought about the Legend of the Daughter of the Moon the Stars and the Ocean…
1. Chapter 1

_**Spirit of the Ocean**_

**Introduction**

I was only going to the river, but I went to the most spiritual place of all of the South Pole, The Blossom Sea, I had to find a way to defeat the Fire Nation quickly, I wasn't to let them take over my village and my people.

The Blossom Sea is where the Moon and Ocean Spirit live, but that was the legend…

Our culture to pray for the Ocean Spirit or the Moon Spirit to help us when we are in need. But I found a secret that was hidden in the sea, and I was the only one of the whole Water Tribe who can see this object…

I was blessed by the Ocean Spirit…

Not long after I was blessed, I was beginning to fall in love with a Fire Prince, Prince Zuko. Handsome and so sweet and kind, he had to leave, separating our hearts into different directions…

Now two years later I was crowned as Lady Katara, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, daughter of the Moon, the Stars and the Ocean, when I was being hunted down.

It is time to see who my true enemies are and who are my friends, keeping my secret hidden…But the secret was only the beginning there was a lot more than I thought about the Legend of the Daughter of the Moon the Stars and the Ocean…

**Disclaimer: Hello! I am the author…_I DO NOT OWN THE AVATAR!_**

**Chapter 1**

**The Fire Nation Raid**

The day when the Fire Nation attack…

"Everyone takes cover!" yelled a man and grabbed his wife's free hand with her other had holding her children…

"Mommy! What is happening! I am scared!" cried the young child that was 10 years old.

"Don't worry Sokka…Sokka where is your sister?"

"KATARA!" yelled their father who ran out of their igloo that Sokka and their mom stayed in…

A few moments later he father brought back the crying 8 year old girl and the mother took the poor crying child and rocked her calmly hoping it would calm her down…

"Shhh, my child, everything will be alright…"

Suddenly a flaming ball of fire smashed into their igloo and Sokka and his sister screamed and their mother was trapped at the other side of the fire and their mother screamed, "Run Sokka! Take Katara with you!"

"NO MOMMY!" wailed Katara and tried to free herself from her brother's grip.

"Katara catch!" cried their mother and Katara looked at he mother's necklace and cried, "Mommy! Don't leave me!"

"I love both of you very much Katara, good bye young ones…" whispered their mother and she died as the flames burned her…

"MOMMY!" wailed Katara as Sokka dragged her out of the melted igloo and saw hundreds of dead bodies laying on the ground, a soldier came up behind Katara when her brother tackled him and screamed, "YOU killed our mother! Now I am going to kill you!"

Sokka took his club and knocked the soldier out and grabbed Katara's hand and dragged her to the most spiritual place of all of the Southern Water Tribe…

"Why Sokka, why?" cried Katara and buried her head into her brother's fur coat and Sokka cried with her…

**Disclaimer: Why did I start with such a sad beginning….Oh well too bad for you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Meet Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation**

8 years later…

Katara practiced her waterbending and looked out at the sun she hissed at it and walked back to her village, their village was now taken over by the Fire Nation.

Sokka looked at his sister and greeted her, but she just walked away…

"ALL HAIL PRINCE ZUKO OF THE FIRE NATION!" called a soldier.

Sokka grabbed his sister and brought her to the front of the crowd and suddenly the crowd bowed as Prince Zuko walked off of the ship and looked at his soldiers and Sokka quickly bowed and Katara remained standing and just walked away…

"Hey you!" demanded a soldier.

"What!" snapped Katara.

"You are to bow down to our Prince!"

"I don't give the crap for your pathetic Prince!" snapped Katara and was about walk away when Sokka grabbed his sister's arm and hissed, "Katara! I don't want you to get killed now too!"

Katara ignored her brother and he released her as she continued to walk away…

"Men! Grab the girl!" ordered a soldier and they surrounded Katara and she growled and them and snapped, "Would you mind to get out of my way!"

The soldiers remained in place and Katara laughed, "You guys are pathetic!"

She waterbended and knocked the soldiers out of her way and continued to walk on and the soldier stormed up to her and hissed, "Listen up missy! You have no rights to dishonour our Prince!"

"I don't give the crap about your Prince!" snapped Katara and the soldier slapped her in the face and she saw a drip of blood fall to the ground and growled, "How dare you slap me! I am not weak as you may think!"

She shot icicles at him and shot water and created a whip and slashed the soldier in the face and snapped, "That what happens when you mess with me!"

She waterbended and froze the soldier to the ground and walked away…

"Katara, you are in so much shit now!" growled Sokka quietly and cursed to himself…

"Prince Zuko, should we go after the girl?" asked a guard.

"No." replied Prince Zuko.

"What?"

"No, when she said don't mess with her; I am sure she has much more power than she dealt with the soldier. I think she was only warming up."

"Very well my Prince."

"Good, now give the men their storage now and dismiss the people." Replied the Prince and began, "I would like to have a tour around this place…You there!" He pointed to Sokka and Sokka got up and asked quietly, "Yes?"

"Take me around the village; I would like to have a quick tour."

"Very well." Growled Sokka as he led Zuko as Zuko left his men behind…

Sokka showed him the main places and where the healers were and Zuko began, "Do you know who that girl was, who fought against my men?"

"My sister."

"Her name?"

"Katara, she's 16. She had been seriously aggressive for the last six years."

"Six years?"

"Yes, ever since our mother was killed by the Fire Nation Raid, she hates the Fire Nation. She will do whatever it takes to cream you all, I am impress with her waterbending. I never have seen her train before though."

"She has no master to train her, she learns on her own."

'_Impressive.'_ thought the Prince.

"Yes, I know. But I must tell you, she'll ignore all of your orders."

"I think I noticed that already."

"Uh-huh." replied Sokka.

"It was a good tour, you are now dismissed."

"Thank you!" bowed Sokka and headed towards the village and Zuko headed back to his ship where his Uncle Iroh drank his tea…

"Uncle?"

"Yes Prince Zuko? Did you enjoy the tour?"

"Very well Uncle, it was nice." replied Zuko as he sat down across his Uncle and asked, "Uncle, did you see the waterbender?"

"Why no. Is he powerful?"

"It's a girl Uncle."

Iroh spat out his tea and gasped, "A girl?"

"Yes, the boy who gave me the tour was her brother. He told me that her name is Katara."

"How old?"

"16."

"I see…She must be strong to wipe out your men."

"She wiped out the general Uncle…"'

Once again Iroh choked on his tea and gasped, "Defeated!"

Zuko nodded and Iroh replied, "We may have problem with the girl now…"

"Why?"

"She may want to duel us, and she could easily wipe out the whole navy group." Replied Iroh firmly, with concern written all over his face.

"I am going to mediate now Uncle." Replied Zuko.

"Very well my Prince." Nodded Iroh as he took another sip of his tea and whispered to himself, "I am glad you aren't acting like your father…"

Zuko tried to meditate by the men on his ship were working noisily and finally Zuko got so fed up he called angrily, "UNCLE!"

Iroh came bursting into the room and exclaimed, "Yes my Prince!"

"What is with the entire racket?" exclaimed Zuko.

"Working Zuko."

"Well I am going into the village; I am going to find another place to meditate!"

"As you wish Zuko…" bowed Iroh as Zuko walked by him and went into the village…

"Katara you got to stop being stubborn to our new leader!"

"I will not stop! I will not give up my hope!"

"Katara, we can't defeat them!"

'WE CAN SO! Just leave me alone!" screamed Katara and stormed out of the hut and ran towards her garden…

"Katara! It is already dark out! You shouldn't…." began Sokka, but she was too far to hear him…

Katara crept into the garden and threw off her coat and smoothed her dress out and removed her braid and breathed as she controlled the water currents that surrounded the small island…

Katara sat down nicely and crossed her legs and closed her eyes…

"Breathe in, breathe out…Breathe in, breathe out…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ooh Katara…Something fishy is going on around here…Alright whatever here's the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Discovering a Hidden Destiny**

Katara woke up from her meditation and groaned, "Oh great…"

She looked around and yawned slowly and returned to her hut…

"Katara, I was so…"

"Shut up!" snapped Katara.

"Katara, I am really…"

"You worry about me too much!"

"Katara, I don't want you to get killed!"

"Shut up Sokka!"

"Katara…"

Katara went to sleep before she heard the rest of what her brother wanted to say…

Katara walked over towards the exit of the village and saw Fire Nation guards guarding the exit…

"Damn them!" spat Katara and charged right at them and knocked the unconscious and step over them and laughed, "Suckers!"

She walked over to her canoe and saw her brother fishing and called, "Sokka! Hey Sokka!"

Sokka looked at her and ran up to her and began, "Katara, you shouldn't go out there, it looks like there's a storm coming…"

"Relax Sokka, I'm a waterbender, what can possibly go wrong?"

"Never speak too soon Katara." Replied Sokka and Katara looked at him and replied, "Relax Sokka, I'll be fine, I am only rowing to the Blossom Sea…"

"Oh alright, it isn't that far, so I guess you'll survive…"

"Thanks Sokka!" smiled Katara and hugged her brother and tucked her bangs behind her ear as she got into her canoe and waved to her brother as she waterbended out into the sea…

"Careful Katara…" whispered Sokka as he felt the wind pick up and groaned, "Katara, you just had to go now didn't you?"

Katara continued to paddle out in the sea fighting against the waves and spat out the salt water and caught a sightings of a wave and that crashed right on her and suddenly she fell into the darkness…

* * *

_Something called her name…_

_**Katara…Wake up my dear child…**_

_Mother…?_

_**Wake up my child; you will rise with the Moon…**_

_I do not feel the same…_

_**You will gain the power to defeat the Fire Nation, free our Tribe, become Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe…**_

_I can not…_

_**You must and you will my dear child…

* * *

**_

"Katara! Katara, wake up!" yelled a voice…

"Mom…" groaned Katara.

"Katara wake up! It's me Sokka!"

"Sokka…" she groaned and slowly opened her eyes and muttered, "What happened?"

"Oh thank goodness you are alive!" laughed Sokka as he embraced his sister and Katara looked around, she found herself in a medical hut, her grandmother was beside her brother and gave her a smile and Katara whispered, "What's going on?"

"Katara, you have been out for three days my dear…"

"Three days!" exclaimed Katara.

"Yes." Replied Sokka as she stared at her grandmother and her brother and asked, "What happened?"

"You were pulled under…" replied Sokka.

"No…No…I heard this voice, it sounded like Mother, she was talking to me, she was saying something about me becoming the Ocean Spirit, the village relies on me to free them from the Fire Nation wrath…"

Sokka and their grandmother exchanged glances and Sokka hurried to close the hut door and their grandmother pulled a stool beside Katara and took her hand and whispered, "You must keep quiet about that…"

"About the Ocean Spirit?"

"Yes." Replied Sokka, "You will be in great danger."

"What?"

"The Fire Nation soldiers and the village people, including us saw the Water Temple's crystal was glowing, it means a new leader was born." Replied their grandmother.

"Huh?" asked Katara.

"Well, you see…I had a dream, the same dream as your brother the night the crystal glowed…It told us that you are the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, the villagers are building a palace right now until they get further notice about who is the Princess, or Prince. They cannot know that you are the Princess of the Ocean Spirit."

Katara nodded and looked at her hand and gasped, "Uh…My skin color…."

Sokka chuckled and replied, "Katara, you are going to have some changes…"

Katara touched her hair, her grandmother handed her a cup of tea and chuckled and replied, "You may be a little shock that you are the Ocean Spirit…"

"I AM THE OCEAN SPIRIT!" exclaimed Katara and looked at her grandmother and asked, "How will I hide my secret?"

"By wearing this!" laughed Sokka as he threw her a cape as she got out of bed and pulled her hood on and smiled, "You are seriously pathetic Sokka!"

"Yeah really!" laughed Sokka then suddenly snapped, "HEY!"

Katara and Sokka walked out with their grandmother and passed by the soldiers and they looked at Katara suspiciously… and she snapped, "What?"

The were shocked by her respond and quickly marched away…

"Nice one…" chuckled Sokka.

"My gift!" joked Katara.

Sokka and her went into their hut as their grandmother went to bed…

Katara yawned and looked at her brother fell asleep…

It wasn't long to have that strange dream again…

* * *

_**Katara my dear, wake up, come to the shore of the ocean, I am waiting for you…**_

_Mother, why am I the Ocean Princess?_

_**It was your destiny…

* * *

**_

Katara woke up wide awake and looked at her brother that was still asleep peacefully she looked outside, it was early in the morning, the sky was still pale…

Katara pulled on her cape and snuck out and left a note for Sokka and headed to the ocean shore…

She arrived and felt the wind brush through her and pull her towards a high cliff and Katara whispered to the wind, "Why are you bringing me to the highest point of the South Pole?"

"_To give your people hope…" _responded the wind.

"But they already know…"

"_But the Fire Nation soldiers are coming to attack, look ahead of you…"_

Katara looked across of the sea and the wind continued, _"They are here to finish their task Katara, you must stop them…Are you ready, they'll attack by nightfall…"_

"Yes, I am ready…"

The wind suddenly died and Katara ran back to her brother and gasped, "Sokka!"

"What is it Katara?" panic Sokka as he saw Katara's worried face and gasped, "They are coming, the Fire Nation, they are coming to finish us off…"

"No, they can't!" screamed Sokka and ran out of the hut and ran around the village warning the people while Katara returned to the cliff and looked at the village and felt her eyes swell up with tears and blinked them away as they were wiped away from the wind and Katara looked at the ocean and whispered, "I will fulfill my destiny…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: OKAY WTF IS WRONG WITH ME? Moon Spirit? Katara? Ocean Spirit…? Okay that is scary!**

**Katara: HEY!**

**Disclaimer: Shut UP! I AM THE AUTHOR BLAME IT ON ME!**

**Katara: WTF?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The Southern Siege Begins**

"Uncle…"

"Yes my Prince?"

"You never told me that we are returning to the battle?"

"Your father sent the troops to find the Ocean Spirit. Everyone found out about that three days ago." Replied General Iroh.

"General Iroh, the troops will attack at midnight, there is only one waterbender in this whole village, it'll be better to pretend to hit at dawn…"

"Yes Captain Lee."

"Uncle, I do not want people suffering, it just isn't right…" whispered Zuko.

"I know its hard, you don't have to battle if you don't want to…" replied Iroh and replied, "Now why don't you go and take a nap…"

Zuko nodded and left the planning room…

The sun settled rather quickly, the village already was ready to brace themselves…

Katara remained up on the cliff as midnight approaches the ships came closer and closer…

"_Katara, my dear child, now it is the time to attack…"_

"I am ready…" replied Katara as she stood at the edge of the cliff and controlled the waves in the sea…

"Sir, general Iroh, the Ocean spirit, we believe is attacking the Navy."

"Set out the troops now, they must go and find this person!"

"Right away sir."

Zuko watched the troops leave the ships and headed into the village saw them attacking…

Katara pulled a wave and knocked the soldiers out of the village…

The moon light shown down on Katara, the Water Temple crystal began to glow again…

The soldiers stopped fighting…

Everyone stood still and gazed up at the cliff…

"The Ocean Spirit…" a child breathed and bowed down.

The Water Tribe people began doing the same…

The soldiers looked up at the cliff and gasped…

"Sir Iroh, we believe we found the spirit."

"Where?"

"See for yourself!" replied Captain Lee as they ran out on to the deck and looked at the cliff and Iroh gasped, "It is the Ocean Spirit…Zuko, look!"

Prince Zuko hurried to his Uncle and looked at the cliff and gasped, "The Ocean Spirit…"

The sky was now filled with the Northern Light and everyone saw the shimmering sparkles fall down from the sky and Iroh breathed, "Tell the Navy to retreat before they get killed…"

The captain hurried give the newer report and Iroh watched his nephew look up at the Ocean Spirit and Zuko breathed, "This is such a beautiful sight…"

Iroh looked at his nephew and smiled, "Yes, yes, it is…"

Zuko continued to look at his Uncle and asked, "What are we going to do now?"

"We'll capture the Ocean Spirit ourselves." Replied Iroh simply.

Zuko nodded and went back to bed…

Katara watched the Navy leave and the wind whispered, _"The battle isn't over yet, you are being searched still…Your destiny stay hidden…"_

"Yes mother…" whispered Katara as she left the cliff…

**Disclaimer: What the hell is wrong with me? Communicating with her mother? SCARY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A conversation with Prince Zuko**

Katara woke up that morning and walked outside to walked along the shore line…

"Finally alone!" whispered Katara under her breath.

Katara walked over to the ocean shore and smelled the fresh air and smiled gratefully…

"Uncle, I am going for a walk…"

"Yes, yes go on…" replied Iroh as he sipped his tea and flapped his hand up and down…

Zuko left the ship and walked along the beach and saw someone standing along the shore staring out into the ocean…

Zuko walked up the girl and began, "Uh, hi…"

Katara looked at the prince that greeted her and looked at him and without thinking she replied, "Good morning your highness."

"Good morning to you uh…"

"Kamiah."

"Oh, well are you a waterbender?"

"Uh, no…" replied Katara unsurely.

"Well, uh…what are you doing?"

"Oh, I was looking at the sea."

"Oh."

"It reminds me of my mother." Replied Katara as her hand rose to her necklace.

"What happened to her?" asked Zuko softly.

"She was killed in a Fire Nation raid, like you tried to do last night!" spat Katara.

"I didn't want the raid, my father did. I have no control." Replied Zuko.

"Yeah, sure, like you are any different than your father!" exclaimed Katara.

"Actually, I am nothing like my father." Replied Zuko.

"How is that?"

"He is hungry for power. I have no interest. He wants more land, I don't, he likes people suffering, I hate seeing innocent people get slaughtered, and he continues the war. I wouldn't."

"You would do that?"

Zuko nodded and sighed, "No one deserves to be killed, I hate seeing innocent people being killed, thousands, happens to be millions are have lost their families, their home, their Nation. It is horrible…Now that the Fire Nation wants to capture the Ocean Spirit, your only hope…I feel like I have to go against them, the Ocean Spirit had disappeared 100 years ago I heard, and I know that you and your fellow Water Tribe People cannot loose your only hope, and I respect that. I just wish there was a way to go against my Nation, without being caught…"

Katara looked at Zuko and replied sarcastically, "Right, like you know what suffering is?"

"Yes, I do know what suffering is, my mother suddenly disappeared two years ago, I have been searching for her ever since."

"That is horrible…"

"Yes, that is how I know what suffering is…" replied Zuko.

Katara was sure she saw tears in his eyes and replied, "Well I have to go now, my grandmother and my brother will be worried…"

"Wait, I was wondering, why are your people making a palace?"

"We are making for our honour and respect to the Ocean, the Moon and the Stars Spirits." Replied Katara.

"Oh, okay, just wondering…"

Zuko watched Katara go and thought, "She is really smart and knowledgeable."

Zuko smiled at her and left to walk around the village…

Katara walked over to her brother and asked, "Hey Sokka, you won't believe what just happened…"

"What?"

"I just spoke to Prince Zuko."

"Yeah, cool…WHAT?" exclaimed Sokka.

"Look Sokka! He isn't as bad as we think. He knows how much we suffer!"

"Katara, you can't fall for those pathetic tricks…"

"It isn't a trick, I know it!"

"Did you say who you were?" whispered Sokka.

"Well…" whispered Katara.

"No, you didn't, you wouldn't…putting yourself into danger like that!"

"Sokka relax, he isn't as bad as you think…Anyways I lied about my name, and did not mention anything about the Ocean Spirit."

"Why did you just do that Katara?" asked Sokka.

"Called making a person up that no longer exist." Replied Katara.

"What happens if you get caught?"

"I don't think that'll be happening." Laughed Katara.

"Sure, right, whatever, anyways do you want to go and look at how they are doing at the palace, I am helping out. You can help too, so that way no one will notice…"

"Sure great idea." Replied Katara as she and her brother went to the palace…

The palace was filled with beautiful artwork, the flower was blue marble, and the walls we ice carved, with stones. The windows were gorgeous and best of all the throne room. The throne room was filled with beautiful paintings and sculptures of the Spirits, the symbols were carved into the walls beautifully, the chandelier was made out of crystals, the throne chair was cushioned with the finest silk of all of the Water Tribe.

Katara was amazed with the art works and Sokka pulled her to a room and began, "We are to work here, this is supposed to be the ball room."

"Wow…" that was all Katara could say.

"Yeah, really." Replied Sokka and gave Katara some art materials and laughed, "Well get started, I am working on the furniture."

"Good luck." Smiled Katara as she got to work, she began painting the mural on the ceiling lying on her back…

She painted all day, the sun has already settled and Katara continued to work…

The people that walked into the ball room that were working looked up at her mural and gasped with amazement…

Katara painted the Moon, and the Stars, with the Ocean Spirits that gave it beautiful colors…

Finally she finished and came back down and was greeted by her brother that began, "Whoa Katara, you are some artist."

"Thanks." She giggled she walked by him and headed out to the ocean and gazed up at the moon and let the water from the ocean brush on to her feet as she continued her gaze…

Katara looked over at the harbour and saw the Fire Nation ships packing up, she saw Prince Zuko walking up to her and she began, "What's going on?"

"Packing up, we are going home, I am sure that you and your people will be happy." Replied Zuko as he looked at her and took her hand gave her something in her hand and began, "So you don't forget me."

Katara opened her hand and looked at the object and gasped, "Zuko, you didn't have to give me this…Oh thank you so much…"

The object was a charm bracelet, on the bracelet hung two charms, a Fire symbol, and a Water symbol…"

She put it on right away and embraced him with a hug and held his hand and whispered, "I don't have anything to give you, I feel so guilty…Oh wait! Something you won't forget!" she leans over to his and gives him a kiss on his cheek and she blushed slightly and he smiled at her and whispered, "I won't forget."

She waved good bye as she watched him go back to his ship and watched his ships sail away…

* * *

**Disclaimer: AW! Why did I make Zuko go? Oh well I don't give the crap what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Becoming a Princess**

Several Days later…

Katara entered the throne room where her people await for her ceremony…

She steps into the room, her people bow down before her as she walks to her throne and looks at her people as they rise up again…

The Northern Tribe Leader came down South to crown Katara and began,

"Today it is the day, we have a new leader, with new hope for the Southern Water Tribe my friends, fulfilling her destiny as the Ocean Spirit Princess, all hail Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe…"

The people bowed down before her and she smiled and the leader of the Northern Tribe bowed down before her and she began, "Where the light of the Moon, we shall rise, the stars in the sky that scatters across the Earth will lead us to safety, the Ocean will be our guardian! Today is the day we rise with the Moon, the Stars and the Ocean Spirit!"

The crowd cheered as Katara was given a necklace to wear as a sign of royalty and as a Spirit…

From that day on Katara was known as Princess Katara, Spirit of the Ocean, Spirit of the Sea, and Spirit of Hope….

* * *

**Disclaimer: Okay….**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Raid & the Capture

* * *

**

**Two years later…..**

18 years old Katara walked down the stairs and entered the court yard that evening and viewed the sky and saw black puff falling with the snowflakes.

"What is happening…soot?…..no…NO THEY RETURNED!" running back into the palace she called an emergency meeting and began, "Everyone settle down, now listen closely, the Fire Nation have returned once again, I would like to have the children and the mothers flee the village and take 30 waterbenders with you and 50 warriors to protect them. The rest of the waterbenders and men will protect the village and the palace, now get moving!"

"My lady!"

Katara spun around and looked over to her loyal friend Rosa and asked, "Yes Rosa?"

"I would highly suggest you to flee as well and-"

"No, I will not hold back and flee, I will fight for my people understood, I want you to lead the army that is bringing the people to safety alright, now go!"

"I will not let you down." Saluted Rosa and hurried off to lead the army.

Katara hurried to her room and opened her battle closet and got into her battle uniform changed into the white uniform to camouflage her when she fights. Fastening her cape; she lifts the hood over her head and headed out.

She took along with her 10 highest ranked waterbenders to join her as they headed up towards the cliff where she could view the battle.

Looking at the moon, the sky was clear, for now until the smog of soot fills the air.

The first Navy attacked the harbour and began battling as flaming catapults launched into the air landing in the village where you heard blood hurled screams.

Katara watched them as a storm was picking up and turned to her men and began, "Alright men, you are going to go down there and free people from the fire and slaughtering understood? NOW MOVE!"

The men scurried down the mountain as Artic Wolves came by Katara's side and as she began doing some ancient waterbending spell; waving her hands and arms she claps her hands into a praying position and opens them as a crystal staff appeared from the sparkling shimmering crystal flakes that came from the staff.

On the hem of the staff was a sapphire that was carved as the Water Tribe Symbol went into Katara's hands as she waterbended herself down from the mountain into the battle field and walked through the battle as Fire Nation soldiers tried attacking her but the attacks never hit, a crystal barrier stop the attacks as she waterbended the soldiers into the ocean and began running into the harbour swinging the Firebenders into the ocean and began picking up speed and ran across the water destroying every navy ship, making them sink into the ocean as a whirlpool sucked them in.

Reaching the ship she was aiming for she leaped on and greeted the soldiers with an unwelcoming surprise and wiped them all into the ocean.

Waving her staff she brought up her giant wave and crashed it down on the ship and leaped into the sky where the moon shown most and floated there and observed the ships and suddenly her crystal barrier came visible as a Aqua blue light shown among the arc and released at great amount of power…

The light created the Northern Lights and took affects and destroyed all of the Fire Navy Ships….

With open arms she began concentrating on the staff as suddenly tiny blue bubble crystals began circulating her in different rows, as each rows spun the opposite direction of the previous row.

Suddenly the tiny blue bubble crystals shot out of the barrier and aiming like missiles at the ships and destroying each one of them in one shot…

Ships began fleeing quickly, some survived using smaller boats; some were destroyed before they reached safety some survived in one piece, but that was very scarce.

Doing her final attack she closed her eyes and suddenly snapped open with glowing blue light blinding everyone…

Finally it faded, all there were left were destroyed fleets, and no surviving ship who wanted to continue to fight.

Katara's crystal ball went into the ocean to gather her energy and heal her.

Returning to the surface she lands on the beach and received cheers from her people.

She grinned and lead began, "Victory to the Southern Water Tribe!"

"Victory of Freedom!" chimed the people happily.

As soldiers began cleaning and repairing the village Katara returned to her palace and saw her brother and ran up to him and hugged him tightly, "Sokka you survived!"

Sokka laughed, "Who wouldn't? You practically wiped out the whole Fire Navy Fleets!"

Katara laughed as she walked back to her room and entered her washroom and filled the tub with hot water and stripped off her clothes and set her hair loose from the braid and step into the tub and sighed heavenly and began washing herself and waterbend in the water and blew the bubbles of the soap.

Letting the water release her stress she closed her eyes until there was a knock on her door.

Katara scowled and slipped out of the tub and grabbed her bath robe and fastened it tight and opened the door and saw no one and looked into her dark room and began, "Anyone there?"

Looking over to her swinging open windows she walks over and closed it shut and eyed the room and ignored the fact of getting changed into her night gown, she left the room and closed the door behind and heard the windows open again, this time slamming the doors open she closed it shut behind her and hissed, "Who is in here, I know you are there…come out! I am not afraid to fight you!"

Clapping her hands together she rubbed them as she closed her eyes and made a small light and held it high and eyed the room carefully and walked around making sure she wasn't off guard and took her night gown and walked back into the washroom and looked around including the ceiling and quickly got changed into the night gown that was long with the mixture of blue and white with long draping sleeves as she went back into her room and closed her curtains and slipped into bed as she fell asleep.

Waking up early in the morning she heard her windows open and opened her eyes slowly and saw something and saw it hide in the closet and walked over to her closet and opened it when something pounced on her and thrown a gag into her mouth as she tried to scream, a blind fold kept her from knowing who her captor was as she struggled against the ropes she was tied in.

She felt her captor throw her over its shoulder and jumped out of the window carrying her out into the forest.

Katara continued to struggle against the bonds, I mean for god damn sake! She was still in her night gown, shivering from the cold, she could feel her feet and cheeks growing frost bites quickly, and obviously her captor didn't care what happened to her!

She could feel her skin growing cold against the snowy breeze that suddenly calmed as she was thrown into the snow and shivered all over not from fear exactly, because she was freezing like hell of the spirits!

She couldn't tell either she wasn't paying attention but all she knew she was loosing her consciousness and suddenly everything disappeared…..

* * *

Katara began to regain consciousness after a long time in the pitch darkness and noticed that she was still tied up and had a blind fold over her eyes, but she was free from the gag. She was grateful that, that filthy rag was out of her mouth, but she was cold, ungrateful for her captor actions, first kidnapping her in her night gown, then tossing her in the snow, then now what is it planning to do next?

"So you finally awaken."

Katara looked over to the direction of the voice and scowled, "Release me now! I am not afraid to fight you! Show me who you are! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Ooooh I am so scared look spirit girl, you aren't going anywhere, well not on my watch, unless you want me to toss you in the snow again and leave you there this time!"

"Be my guest!" hissed Katara coldly and tried to loosen the ropes but it didn't budge.

"Don't bother trying to get out of those ropes; they are highly quality, meant for capturing spirit princesses like you!"

"Shut up bastard or bitch, or what the fuck; whoever you are!" cursed Katara as she tried to get her hands free again.

"Look girl, unless you want me to put the gag back in your mouth to shut you up, then shut the hell up got it?"

"You can't tell me what to do! I-"

"Too bad, you have no control over me and there isn't anything you can do about that, the captors always get the power, and the bait or prisoner is helpless."

"Will you stop blabbering away and tell me who are you damnit!" she out raged.

"Hm, let me think about that. No."

"Yes! You will tell me right this second!"

"No."

"YES!"

"Who said besides you?"

"THE OCEAN SPIRIT!"

"Ha, some spirit tells me what to do? Forget it."

"THEN I'LL GIVE YOU A PIECE OF MY MIND-"

"Want me to toss you back in the snow; you already have enough frost bites."

"Well, you see; maybe if you have kidnapped me when I was wearing a coat would've been a better suggestion don't you agree?" she snapped with sarcasm.

"Oh you want a coat? Too bad you are going to freeze, not my problem you don't wear a coat to bed."

"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU IDIOT!" she screamed.

"Will you SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY?"

"NO! I WILL SCREAM AND SCREAM AND SCREAM UNTIL I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"HA! You are pathetic for a princess look at you, thinking you are so brave because you are the Ocean Spirit!"

"No, I am the daughter ocean spirit." snapped Katara.

"What?"

"Daughter."

"What do you mean daughter?"

"It means dummy; that I am the Ocean Spirit's_ daughter_, not the pure Ocean Spirit!" scowled Katara.

"Ah yes, Princess Yue, Daughter of the Moon."

"Whatever." grumbled Katara and asked, "Now start talking, why do you want to capture me!"

"Who said I'll listen to a filthy spirit like you!"

"I AM NOT FILTHY! I JUST HAD A BATH BEFORE I WENT TO BED!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT TO GET IT INTO YOUR WACKY BRAIN MORON!"

"Well then shut up!"

"Why not you?" scowled Katara.

"Will you ever stop shouting and scowling?"

"NO!" scowled Katara loudly and continued to wiggle her hands and felt the rope giving away and loosen the knot as she and the captor were silence for a moment.

The captor spoke first, "Look princess, shut up so I could get rid of my headache!"

"Ooooh, sorry did I cause an ouchy?"

"Shut up already!"

"Ooooh someone needs to learn its patient? I wonder _why_?" she scowled with sarcasm.

"Shut it!" as they captor shoved the gag back into her mouth as she gagged repeatedly, this was going to be a long, long time, either it was day, or night.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Oh crap who captured Katara?**

**Azula**

**Jet**

**Zuko**

**Pirates**

**Some random person from the Water Tribe who hates Katara….**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Break Away**

Katara waited for the perfect moment and untied the knot and removed the gag from her mouth then the blind fold, and found her captor was missing, probably because it thought she was tied up securely, ha yeah right!

Running out of the cave she ran into the forest and hid behind trees every so often and swiftly ran.

The sun looked like it was setting.

"I have been kidnapped for that long! Holy shitt! Sokka is going to be so worry!" she hissed as she ran towards the palace.

* * *

**Back at the Cave….**

"You better have not gone far, not with your condition damnit, oh well this should be easy."

And ran off of the cave…

* * *

**Back with Katara…. **

Katara ran swiftly and began to loose her consciousness, '_Ocean, where is the ocean…?_'

She collapsed into the snow as the Artic Wolves approached her and nudged her, she didn't flinch.

Nudging her onto their backs; they carried her to the ocean and put her in the water where the Ocean Spirit could heal her.

Her body ached from the frost bites, she shivered from the cold; she could feel her skin grow cold, as she could see her skin turns rather frosted.

Her captor walked out of the forest following the footsteps and saw wolves' prints and looked over at the ocean and smirked, _'Your water can't save you this time…'_

The wolves stood around her to guard her as the Ocean Spirit slowly dragged her into the ocean curing her from the cold.

The crystal barrier suddenly came active and shot her to the surface and glared down at her captor and landed on to the beach and scowled, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

The captor stared at her and growled, "Look hand yourself in and no one will get hurt."

"Look, you are the one who's going to get hurt, so beat it! Guards!" commanded Katara.

Guards suddenly attacked the captor and chained him up and began, "My lady what would you like to do with him?"

"Take him to the prison, the private prison; I don't want him communicating with the others."

"Others? What are you talking about?" scowled the captor.

"Trust me, I found your gang, you are unable to talk to them period, any questions?"

"Yes, why capture my gang bitch?"

"Well they work with you, the guards found them sneaking around the palace and village for the last few weeks, so I think you know exactly what's going on, guards take him away!"

The guards took the captor and heard him call, "THIS ISN'T THE END! I WILL GET MY REVENGE!"

"Ha, you wish!" sneered Katara as she walked back into the palace as her captor was taken to the prison cells.

Katara went to her room and went into her bath and sighed heavenly of the hot water.

After having her relaxing bath she got changed into her white strapless dress and brushed her hair and headed down the stairs fiddling with her blond hair.

Reaching the prison entrance she went inside and walked over to the private prison and entered viewing the guards she began, "Guards, please wait out side of the door."

"Yes my lady."

Katara waited till they were out and walked over to the cell that her captor was in and began, "Alright speak up, I want information, why did you try capturing me?"

Her captor stared at her and asked, "What's with the fancy clothes? You look like you are going to a ball of something."

"No, I am having a feast with my family."

"Family? Your married, I knew that necklace meant something."

"Oh shut up, I am not married and the necklace once belonged to my mother. What I mean is family my brother and gran-gran."

"Small family, where's your father?"

"Fighting against your pathetic Nation that nearly slaughtered all my people."

"Hey well I have no interest in slaughtering-"

"Well what's with capturing me?"

"No, that was my own mission I came up suddenly, but-"

"Who crept on land and tried to sneak in the palace ha, I don't think so, more like a kidnapping."

"Look-"

"Look what was your mission then? Why were your men in my palace, and first of all, why were you in my room?"

"What? My men, I have no men, I came alone."

"Then who are those soldiers?"

The captor was quiet thinking and muttered, "My father's, he sent them to murder you to get you out of the way so that he can take over the Southern Water Tribe easily."

"Then what is your excuse?" snapped Katara, "Plus I want your name and age!"

"I am Prince Zuko, I am 20 years old, happy?"

Katara was silent and crossed her hands behind her back and began avoiding eye contact and began, "So why did you come to the South Pole?"

Zuko eyed her strangely and asked, "Before I answer that, what is with hiding your hands behind your back?"

"What?" she stuttered, "Just felt like it?"

"I highly doubt that." And tried to see around her back as she laughed nervously, "I got to go, uh see ya I guess…"

Zuko watched her go and saw something she dropped and yanked the chains and reached for the object and grabbed it and looked at the object and at the door and whispered, "Kamiah?"

Katara walked down the halls and looked at her bracelet and gasped, "Oh no, I dropped it!"

Turning around she hurried back to the cell and hurried into the private cell and saw Zuko leaning over on the wall looking at the bracelet and looked up at her and asked, "Where did you get the bracelet?"

"Uh, a friend from the Fire Nation?" she began nervously and reached from outside of the cell trying to get the bracelet from him and he began, "Who from the Fire Nation?"

"I kind of forget…" lied Katara.

"Lying isn't going to get you anywhere Kamiah."

"What?"

"You are Kamiah, the one I met by the beach 2 years ago, and I gave you this bracelet before I left."

"No, I am not Kamiah-"

"Then who are you then? Lied about your name obviously." snapped Zuko.

"Want to know why I lied? I had to protect myself, if your Nation found out who I really was things would've gone chaos! My brother and grandmother told me I had to lie about my true identity to be safe, want to know who I really am? The one that wiped out your men on the first day you step on our territory, the one who defeated your highest rank general."

"Then you are Katara."

"What?"

"Don't be stupid, that's your true name, your brother told me two years ago during the tour that you were his sister, I grabbed some information about you that you are the most powerful waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, people call you lady because you treated them so kindly, anything I missed?"

"No, pretty much everything."

"Plus he told me why you hated the Fire Nation so badly, they killed your mother."

"Yes, she taught me everything I knew then, if I just practiced on my healing skills more often back then, she would've been alive right now…" her voice trembled and quickly replied, "Now I must do what is right to protect my Tribe, without your Nation destroying us all."

She left the cell room as she spilt her tears of the memory of her mother's death and went to her room and stayed there for the rest of the night.

Zuko sat on the bench in his cell and looked at the bracelet and closed his eyes and clutched to the bracelet tightly as he closed his palm and held it to his heart and went to sleep…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Oh how romantic and heartbreaking!**

**OMG I NEED SOME CHOCOLATE!**


End file.
